


Vor einiger Zeit…

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Dogfight - Freeform, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, space fighter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter Short Fiction von Micha @rekschathttps://twitter.com/Rekschat/status/1177150972415610880





	Vor einiger Zeit…

Mit einem kombinierten Rollen und Bremsmanöver wich er dem Verfolger aus und setzte sich selbst hinter ihn. Die Düsen seines Choppers kreischten laut auf, als er sie wieder auf Vollschub stellte.  
„Hab ich dich“, knurrte er vernehmlich. „Gib ihr den Rest, Sting.“   
Die Bordschützin seines Choppers rastete die Zielerfassung ein, schoss und die Gegnerin explodierte in einer hellen Wolke. Ein Freudenschrei ertönte hinter ihm, doch im selben Moment sah er auf dem Monitor, zwischen seinem Schwarm und dem Mutterschiff, unzählige Punkte auftauchen. Fremde Jäger. Unzählige. Der Freudenschrei über den 43. Abschuss blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Ihr Konvoi war in eine Falle geraten. Schon gellten die Befehle der Staffelführerin durch die Coms und sie fächerten sich zu einer breiten Angriffsformation auf. Mit etwas Glück mussten sie nur ein paar Augenblicke auf die Verstärkung vom Mutterschiff warten. Wer konnte schon  
ahnen, dass hier, nahe des Trümmerfelds eines lang vergessenen Schlacht, nicht nur vier Piraten warteten, sondern mehrere Rudel davon. 

Der Kampf wurde brutal geführt. Unzählige Chopper auf beiden Seiten wurden zerblasen. Wenn er das überlebte, dachte er bei sich, würden Sting und er auf einen Schlag bekannt werden in der Community. Aber noch war es nicht so weit.  
„Verdammt, wo bleibt die Verstärkung“, rief seine Bordschützin von hinten.   
‚Ja‘ dachte er, ‚wo bleibt die Verstärkung. Eine gute Frage.‘

Es sah nicht gut aus für sie. Der Schwarm der gelb-schwarzen Chopper wurde immer stärker dezimiert und es kam einfach keine Hilfe. Auch auf die   
Funksprüche kamen keine Antworten. Und dann sah er es. Das Mutterschiff schloss die Hangars und beschleunigte. Es würde nur noch wenige Augenblicke  
brauchen bis es in einem Wurmloch verschwand. Es wurde immer schneller und dann schüttelte ein schwerer Treffer seinen Jäger durch.  
Blitze fuhren über die Konsole. Ein Monitor explodierte in tausende kleine Splitter, die sich in seine Hände und das Gesicht bohrten. Sting schien es nicht besser ergangen zu sein, denn er hörte einen Schmerzensschrei und rasselndes Ausatmen. Ein erneuter Treffer schlug ein, und das ließ den Chopper erzittern, als eines der Triebwerke abgerissen wurde. Es stank im Cockpit nach verbrannten Haaren und Plastik.   
„Sting? Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte er nach hinten. Doch es kam keine Antwort. Hastig drehte er sich um und sah seine Bordschützin, deren Gesicht schwarzverbrannt war. Sie war tot.   
Und er würde es auch bald sein. Immer mehr Systeme versagten und sein Jäger trudelte durch das Trümmerfeld. In der Ferne sah er immer wieder Lichtblitze von vergehenden Choppern, während sein Schiff in die Trümmer einschlug und dort hängen blieb.

Irgendwann wurde es einsam um ihn herum. Keine Reflexionen waren mehr zu sehen, keine anderen Schiffe. Nur noch Trümmer und der beißende Gestank von Blut und verbranntem Fleisch. Er würde hier sterben. Hatte er nun Glück, weil er lebte? Oder war es Pech, dass sein Tod quälend langsam kommen würde? Er war der letzte der Wespen. Sein Schwarm war vernichtet worden, genau in dem Moment, als sie langsam erfolgreich wurden.   
‚Damn it.‘ dachte er. ‚Das hätte unser Tag werden können. ‘

Als er aus dem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, sah er durch die trübe Scheibe seines Cockpits einen Suchscheinwerfer. „Schrottsammler“, krächzte er. Er winkte wie ein Idiot, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass sie ihn so nicht sehen konnten. Doch er hatte Glück: Der Scheinwerfer streifte bald darauf sein Schiff, und ein langer Kran packte den Chopper und zog ihn in einen großen Hangar, der voll war mit Schrott. Er war gerettet. Oder?


End file.
